Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS030
Treść Nasi bohaterowie są już drugi dzień w mieście Goldenrod - miejscu, gdzie Cole zawalczy o odznakę, Lucas stanie do walki w kolejnych pokazach, a wszyscy razem wzięci wezmą dzisiaj udział w corocznym konkursie łapania pokemonów robaków. - Wstawaać! Dzisiaj piękny dzień, pobudkaaaaaaa! Kto rano wstaje temu co?! - krzyknął Damian, który wmaszerował do ich pokoju. - Oooo wy lenie śmierdzące. Cole, wstawaj! - krzyczał Damian. Cole nie zareagował, więc Damian wziął poduszkę i zaczął go nią bić. Na niewiele się to zdało. - Coleee, Siostra Joy chodzi w bikini - powiedział Damian. - GDZIE?! - zerwał się momentalnie Cole, Damian zaśmiał się. Obudziła się również Lyra i Lucas. - Chłopcy... - prychnęła pogardliwie Lyra po czym rzuciła poduszką w Damiana. Szybko wstali, ubrali się i zeszli na dół na śniadanie. Przy stole spotkali Rava. Pomachali mu i usiedli przy nim. - Jak samopoczucie? - zapytał ich gdy zasiedli przy stole. Wszyscy odpowiedzieli pozytywnie i zabrali się do konsumpcji jedzenia. - ... no i właśnie dlatego Siostro Joy Lotady nie występują w Johto - powiedział znajomy Colowi głos. Odwrócili się wszyscy. Przy ladzie stał profesor Oak. - Profesorze Oak, tutaj! - krzyknął Cole a profesor odwrócił się uśmiechnięty w ich stronę. - Witaj Cole, jak się miewasz? - zapytał - Nieźle, a pan? - odrzekł Cole. Profesor zaśmiał się. - Hah, bardzo dobrze. Założę się, że jesteś tutaj, aby zdobyć odznakę Whitney - rzekł profesor. - Zgadza się, ale startujemy dzisiaj w konkursie łapania robaków. - odpowiedział mu Cole. - Świetnie się składa. Pewnie nie wiecie, ale w tym roku poproszono mnie o poprowadzenie tego konkursu! - powiedział im profesor Oak, a wszyscy ucieszyli się z tej wiadomości. Oak usiadł z nimi i gawędził na temat różnych sposobów badania temperatury ciała pokemonów. Przy jednym wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego nieco dziwnie, więc nie opowiadał szczegółowo. - Więc, może chcecie pójść ze mną do sali Whitney i ją poznać? - zapytał ochoczo profesor. Wszyscy poszli razem z nim. Sala Whitney znajdowała się niedaleko metra Goldenrod. - Metro Goldenrod jest jednym z najsłynniejszych metr na całym świecie pokemon. Oczywiście zaraz po metrze Nimbasy w odległym regionie od Johto, ale mniejsza o to. To właśnie nim pojedziemy do sali Whitney, ponieważ znajduje się ona na drugim końcu miasta. - Weszli pod ziemię. W ogromnym korytarzu było mnóstwo ludzi, a po jednej i drugiej stronie przejeżdżały co chwilę pociągi. Cole po raz pierwszy jechał metrem, tak samo zresztą jak Damian. Lucas i Lyra natomiast nie przejawiali takiego zainteresowania tymi pociągami. - Tym metrem można dojechać aż do Kanto. Podobna stacja do tej znajduje się w mieście Safron. Ahhhh wspomnienia z Kanto - powiedział Lucas gdy pędzili poprzez tory pociągiem. Metro co chwilę zakręcało, tak, że Colowi zaczęło się robić niedobrze. W końcu damski głos powiedział przez głośnik. - STACJA CZWARTA. SALA POKEMONÓW NORMALNYCH. LIDERKA SALI - WHITNEY. Wszyscy wysiedli. Whitney była niewiele starszą dziewczyną z czerwonymi kucykami. - Profesorze Oak, jak miło pana widzieć - powiedziała, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła - Ooo, i są tu moi szczęśliwi zdobywcy odznaki - Rav i Lyra. Co u was słychać? - W porządku - odpowiedzieli. - Panie profesorze, czekałam na pana od rana. Wiedziałam, że chciał mnie pan nauczyć jak zdobyć mleko MooMoo, ale nie wiedziałam, że zaprosi pan też widzów. Więc może wejdziemy? - zapytała Whitney, a wszyscy poszli za nią. - Co to jest mleko MooMoo? - zapytał Cole profesora Oaka - To pyszne, słodkie mleko produkowane przez Miltanki. Ten napój potrafi leczyć rany zarówno u pokemonów, jak i ludzi. - odrzekł Oak. Weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym stał duży, różowy pokemon. Cole widział go po raz pierwszy, więc postanowił sprawdzić go pokedexem. Miltank - Pokemon Krowa mleczna. Powszechnie wiadomo, że picie mleka Miltanka podczas dorastania, pomaga budować kości, aby były silne i zdrowe. - To jest właśnie Miltank. Zaraz pokaże wam jak wydoić Miltanka - powiedział profesor Oak. Wyglądało to dość dziwnie, ale jednocześnie zabawnie. Już po chwili profesor miał całą butelkę mleka. - Volia (wuala), mamy butelkę zdrowego mleka Miltanka. Whitney, rób to zawsze po tym, jak nakarmisz Miltanka, a będziesz miała jej mleka pod dostatkiem - powiedział profesor Oak - Wieeelkie nieba! Zaraz rozpoczyna się konkurs łapania pokemonów robaków! - krzyknął profesor Oak - chodźcie młodzi trenerzy. Do widzenia Whitney. - powiedział profesor Oak. - Whitney, jeszcze dzisiaj przyjdę tutaj, by walczyć o twoją odznakę - powiedział Damian po czym pobiegł za całą grupą. Sala Whitney znajdowała się niedaleko parku narodowego, w którym miał się odbywać konkurs łapania pokemonów robaków. Gdy tam przybiegli, zobaczyli masę ludzi oraz kilkanaście straganów z przekąskami, maskotkami i gadżetami. - ZAaaaaaaaaaaaaapraszamy do naszego stoiska! Wszystko czego dusza zapragnie! - krzyczała jakaś kobieta z blond włosami. Obok niej stał mężczyzna z włosami w kolorze morskim i jakiś dziwny facet z długą, żółtą szyją. Cole oderwał od nich wzrok, bo oto właśnie profesor Oak wkroczył na scenę. - Witajcie trenerzy! Witam was na dorocznym konkursie łapania pokemonów robaków! - krzyknął Oak. Rozległ się ogromny aplauz. - Ja jestem Profesor Samuel Oak, dzisiaj będę nadzorował, prowadził i oceniał w naszym konkursie. Dość już tej paplaniny, konkurs uważam za rozpoczęty! - krzyknął a trenerzy rozbiegli się po parku. - Musimy jeszcze pójść odebrać specjalne Park Balle - powiedział Damian, który zaprowadził ich do stoiska. - Czas się rozdzielić - powiedział Cole, gdy je odebrali. Każdy pobiegł w inną stronę. - Houndour naprzód! Dzisiaj to ty mi będziesz towarzyszyć w konkursie. Przykro mi Chikorita, dzisiaj nie możesz - powiedział do niej uśmiechnięty Cole. Ujrzeli jakiegoś Caterpie. - Houdnour, miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Cole. Caterpie uciekł jednak z tego miejsca i schował się w gęstwinie. Za chwilę zobaczyli Oddisha, jednak przecież Oddish nie jest robakiem. Cole ujrzał Bedrilla. Był on dość pokaźnych rozmiarów, na pewno był większy od normalnych Bedrilli. Cole postanowił zajść go od tyłu. Houndour ogłuszył go cienistym pazurem i dobił miotaczem płomieni. Cole przycisnął do niego Park Balla. Bedrill został złapany. - TAK. Teraz to na pewno wygram ten konkurs. - powiedział sam do siebie Cole. W tym samym czasie Lyra odpędzała się od stada Ledyb, które ją zaatakowały. Gdy jej Graveler odpędził je kamienną lawiną Lyra spostrzegła, że jeden Park Ball leży na ziemi. Złapała Ledybę. Po pół godziny, wszyscy spotkali się pod sceną. Ściskali w ręku pokeball ze swoim pokemonem robakiem. - Ja złapałem Pineco - powiedział Rav - Ja mam Weedla - odrzekł Damian - Ja też! - ucieszył się Lucas - Ja złapałam Ledybę, a ty Cole? - zapytała Lyra - A ja Bedrilla - odrzekł Cole. Razem podeszli do punktu, gdzie najpierw pobierali pokeballe. Kobieta za biurkiem zapisała ich i zabrała ich pokeballe. Zanim ogłoszą werdykt, postanowili przejść się po stoiskach. Między innymi Damiana zaciekawiło stoisko z naklejkami na pokeballe w kształcie robaków. - Damian, dlaczego tak się cieszysz, gdy zobaczyć coś związanego z robakami? - zapytał go Lucas. - Nie mówiłem wam? Typ robak to mój ulubiony typ. Kocham każde pokemony z tego typu, a także chcę łapać jak najwięcej pokemonów robaków. To moje marzenieee... - powiedział Damian rozmarzonym głosem. Kilkanaście minut później znany był już werdykt. Organizatorzy konkursu pozwolili trenerom, którzy będą chcieli, zatrzymać ich pokemony robaki. - Trener wyczytany przeze mnie, ma wyjść na scenę i pokazać nam swojego robaczego przyjaciela - powiedział profesor Oak, po czym otworzył pierwszą kopertę. - Trzecie miejsce zdobyłaaaaaa... Tori i jej Spinark! Gratuluję Tori. - Drugie miejsce zdobyłłłł... Lucas i jego Weedle - Czas na pierwsze miejsce... Ten pokemon jest naprawdę wyjątkowy i wyjątkowych rozmiarów - Serce zabiło mocniej Colowi. - Pierwsze miejsce zdobywaaaa... COLE GROWL! - krzyknął profesor Oak. Aplauz rozległ się dookoła sceny. Cole bardzo się cieszył że swojej wygranej. Profesor Oak uścisnął mu dłoń oraz wręczył mu kosz aprikonów. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach tłum się rozszedł. Profesor Oak, Cole, Lyra, Lucas, Damian i Rav jako jedyni pozostali pod sceną. - Bądź wolny Weddle - powiedział Damian, po czym wypuścił swojego pokemona. - Ty również - powiedział Lucas i również wypuścił swojego Weedle. Rav i Lyra postanowili zatrzymać swoje pokemony. - Ledyba, pokaż się. Spójrzcie na nią, czyż ona nie jest słodka? - zapytała ich Lyra. - Damian, tak sobie myślałem... że na pewno dla specjalisty pokemonów robaków, przyda się taki Bedrill, więc chciałbym ci go dać. - powiedział Cole po czym wręczył Damianowi pokeball z Bedrillem. - Wow, Cole! Naprawdę dziękuję! - powiedział Damian po czym uścisnął mu dłoń. - Niech ci służy - orzekł Cole. - Ahhhh, piękny przykład przyjaźni. Ja już jadę do Ecutreak. Fennel i profesor Elm tam na mnie czekają. Widzimy się już niebawem - powiedział profesor Oak po czym udał się do stacji metra. - A ja dzisiaj jeszcze muszę wygrać z pewną liderką! Idziecie ze mną? - powiedział do nich ochoczo Damian. Szybko się zgodzili i udali się do sali Whitney. Usiedli na trybunach, natomiast Damian udał się na pole walki. Wszedł sędzia. - Rozpoczynamy walkę Damiana, trenera z miasta New Bark Town oraz Whitney, liderki sali w Goldenrod. Każda ze stron może użyć po dwa pokemony. Wygrywa ten, który pokona obydwa pokemony przeciwnika. Pokemony może zmieniać tylko wyzywający. Do walki! - krzyknął sędzia. - Bedrill naprzód! - powiedział Damian - Nidorina, pokaż się! - powiedziała Whitney. Jak potoczy się walka Damiana z Whitney, kto odniesie w niej zwycięstwo, a kto odczuje gorzki smak porażki? Dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie spotykają po raz pierwszy Whitney, liderkę tutejszej sali oraz ponownie profesora Oaka * Dowiadujemy się, że Profesor Oak prowadzi tegoroczny konkurs łapania robaków * Rozpoczyna się konkurs łapania robaków ** Lyra łapie Ledybę ** Lucas łapie Weedla i go wypuszcza ** Colełapie Bedrilla, jednak Bedrill Cola jest dużo większych rozmiarów niż normalny. ** Rav łapie Pineco ** Cole wygrywa konkurs łapania robaków i zdobywa kamień słońca ** Cole oddaje swojego Bedrilla Damianowi * Rozpoczyna się walka Damiana z Whitney Debiuty *'Whitney' Pokemonów * Miltank * Ledyba (Lyry) * Beedrill (Damiana) * Weedle (Lucasa) * Weedle (Damiana) * Spinark * Nidorina W odcinku TV * Pineco (Rava) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Rav' *'Damian' *'Profesor Oak' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Whitney' (debiut) *'Trenerzy' *'Mieszkańcy Goldenrod' *'Sekretarka Konkursu' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Ledyba *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Houndour' (Cola) * Pineco (Rava) * Ledyba (Lyry; złapany) * Graveler (Lyry) * Beedrill (Cola, złapany i wypuszczony) * Beedrill (Damiana, otrzymany) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) * Weedle (Lucasa; wypuszczony) * Weedle (Damiana; wypuszczony) * Spinark * Caterpie (wiele) * Ledyba (wiele) * Nidorina (Whitney) * Miltank (Whitney)